The Lost Mattress and Krabs vs. Plankton (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Lost Mattress"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Chuck Klein Mike Bell |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Jay Lender |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein Jay Lender Mike Bell Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Krabs vs. Plankton"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Vincent Waller |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Mark O'Hare |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare Tim Hill Mike Mitchell Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Tim Hill |- |'Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Tim Hill Kent Osborne C.H. Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Lost Mattress" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Administrator |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Doctor #2, Cop, Guard Worm, Baby Guard Worm, Cat Monster |- |'Jill Talley' |Nurse, Baby Cat |- |'Tom Wilson' |Doctor #1 |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Doctor #3 |- |'Tim Hill' |Doctor #4 |- |'Kent Osborne' |Doctor #5 |- |'Mike Bell' |Doctor #6 |- |'C.H. Greenblatt' |Doctor #7, Fred Fredburger |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Krabs vs. Plankton" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Clam, Fish Guy #1, Paramedics |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Juror Man #1 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Courtroom Fish |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fish #4 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Fish Gal #1, Judge |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #2, Richard A. Bottomfeeder, Jury Foreman |- |'Mark Fite' |Fish #3, Bailiff, Juror Man #2 |- |'Veronica Alicino' |Courtroom Woman Fish |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Female Fish |- |'Tim Hill' |Judge #1 |- |'Mike Mitchell' |Cop #1 |- |'Vincent Waller' |Cop #2 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Sarah Noonan Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting & Music Supervisors' |Jennie Monica Ashur Hill |- |'Casting Assistant' |Christine Yammine |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Garrett Ho Chuck Klein William Reiss Brad Vandergrift Eric C. Wiese |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Prop Designer' |Clint Bond |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas Marcy Dewey |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checkers' |Misoon Kim Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNesse |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith Andre Boutilier |- |'Picture Editors' |Christoper Hink Barry Cohen |- |'Animatic Editor' |Justin Baker |- |'Digital Animators' |Ernest Chan Rick Hammel Russell Davis |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Glenn Oyabe |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jessa Arruda |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Tim Garrity |- |'Foley Team' |Brad Brock |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Jeremy Wakefield Sage Guyton Nicolas Carr Steve Belfer Eban Schletter |- |'"Mattress for Mr. Krabs and Friends" Song' |Lyrics by Chuck Klein, Jay Lender Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Glenwood Editorial Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea Yearim Productions, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2004 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits